In the art of a mobile terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone or a smart phone, it is possible to enhance the convenience of users by enlarging the size of a screen. However, when the size of the screen is too enlarged, the size of the whole mobile terminal apparatus becomes too large, and thereby there is a possibility that carrying of the mobile terminal apparatus becomes inconvenient. It is possible to prevent carrying of the mobile terminal apparatus from becoming inconvenient by setting up more than one screen (i.e., window) in the mobile terminal apparatus and making the mobile terminal apparatus a foldable or slidable structure.
On the one hand, there is a technology to generate image data indicating the screen which is displayed on a display device and to store the image data, such as a screen shot, screen capturing, a screen dump or a print screen. This technology is also applied to the mobile phone and the like.
In relation to the above technology, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile phone which displays the program contents on a first display unit and displays an image capture button, on a second display unit, to capture an image of the program contents displayed on the first display unit with an image capture unit.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a mobile phone which can capture at least one image of an image input by a first camera unit, an image input by a second camera unit and a received image and store it in a store unit as a static image or a moving image, and can capture a plurality of images to synthesize one image from their images and store it.